


Some Viewers May Not Share This Sense of Humor

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Series: Canadian Content [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-06
Updated: 2000-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser attempts to introduce Ray to Canadian humour on CBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Viewers May Not Share This Sense of Humor

"How can a hour only have twenty minutes anyhow?"

"It's not meant to be taken literally, Ray."

"Huh. ... I mean, I know that the president of Canada--"

"Prime Minister."

"Right, Prime Minister of Canada isn't this Tim Horton guy, but I don't get why it's so funny."

"Tim Horton's is a rather well-known chain of doughnut shops, Ray. It once was a Canadian company, but has been bought out by Wendy's, though it still operates under its original name, making Robin's Doughnuts the only remaining Canadian--"

"Okay Frase, I get the picture. Canadians are just weird."

"Understood."


End file.
